grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Good to the Bone
|season = 5 |number = 18 |epnumber = 106 |prodcode = 518 |image = 518-Good to the Bone.gif |airdate = April 22, 2016 |viewers = 3.89 millionFriday final ratings: ‘The Vampire Diaries’ and ’20/20′ adjust down |writer = Martin Weiss |director = Peter Werner |co-stars = Hannah R. Loyd as Diana Schade-Renard Dana Millican as Bindra Other co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Parfum de la Mort |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the eighteenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and sixth episode overall. It first aired on April 22, 2016 on NBC. Press Release A WESEN WITH A TERRIFYING APPETITE TERRORIZES PORTLAND - SHARON LEAL GUEST STARS - When a man is found dead with all of the bones in his body seemingly liquefied and removed, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves in the middle of a gruesome family arrangement. Meanwhile, Wu (Reggie Lee) deals with a crisis of his own and Hank reunites with his old flame, Zuri (guest star Sharon Leal). Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Kevin Salesky starts driving home drunk and eventually crashes into a tree, which causes him to fly through his windshield, knocking him unconscious. Nick arrives home and talks with Adalind about how she is liking being back at work. She tells him that it's good to be back and that she and Kelly make a pretty good team because he makes some tough clients relax. Nick and Adalind start talking about how they haven't had a lot of time together lately and begin kissing before heading to their bed. Kevin regains consciousness and gets up to look for help while Charlie Higginbotham sits in his van nearby and sniffs the air. Kevin comes across Pinky and another man, and Pinky starts to call 911 for Kevin, but the other man stops him and they walk away. Kevin tells them they need to help him, but they keep walking and he passes out. Charlie walks up and takes Kevin's phone and wallet out of his pockets and throws them into a bush. He then drags Kevin away. Hank runs into Zuri Ellis at a grocery store. She tells him she has thought a lot about what happened with them and apologizes to Hank for the way things ended. Hank tells her not to be sorry and that it's okay, but Zuri tells him she wants to make it up to him. Hank reiterates that everything is okay, but Zuri insists and asks if he wants to have dinner with her. Hank agrees and Zuri says that she could make something and gives Hank her new address. Charlie finishes dragging Kevin and apologizes to him for what he must do; he gets into his van and proceeds to run Kevin over. He then backs up, running him over again. He gets out of his van and walks over to Kevin. He woges into a Barbatus Ossifrage, sticks his tongue down Kevin's throat, and begins dissolving Kevin's bones so he can suck them out. Charlie arrives at a trailer and goes inside. He woges and advances towards an elderly couple who are playing a game. Wu wakes up in the morning and goes to brush his teeth. He starts coughing and choking before taking a bloody hairball out of his mouth, and he throws it in the sink in disgust. Nick arrives at the precinct and Hank tells him about running into Zuri. He tells Nick that Zuri felt guilty about what happened and that she is cooking dinner at her house for him. Hank hands Nick a flyer about Renard for mayor and tells him he found it on his windshield this morning. Nick says, "If Black Claw starts controlling politics, they'll be able to manipulate the entire system." Hank answers the phone and he is told about a body being found. Eve goes to the spice shop and questions Rosalee about Adalind having her powers back, as well as whether Nick knows or not. Rosalee tells her, "I waited for Adalind to tell him, but she didn't, and I felt I had to." Eve tells her that she could sense her in the tunnels, but Adalind couldn't because she is out of practice, but that won't last long. Rosalee says, "You threatened her. You said if she did anything to Nick, you'd go after her." Eve asks if she has a problem with that, and as Eve leaves, Rosalee says, "It's what I would have said... if I was Juliette." Nick and Hank meet Wu at the scene of Kevin's body. Hank notes that Kevin has no wallet, keys, or phone. Wu tries to get a fingerprint but struggles due to there being no bones left in Kevin's body. They see tracks on the body and agree that Kevin was run over more than once. Wu continues to try to get a clean fingerprint but has little luck. Nick and Hank find recent cases that were similar in the last few months in California. Hank says they should go back five more years as Wu walks up, saying he was finally able to get a print, and he tells them Kevin's identity. Wu tells them what Kevin has been arrested for, including three DUIs. Wu says he ran Kevin's license and found a report that his car was found crashed and abandoned in Dekum Park. Wu goes to his desk while Nick and Hank talk about how Kevin ended up so far from his car. Wu shakes his hand at his desk, and when he looks at it, it starts to transform. His hand becomes hairier and it grows. He stands up in shock and falls over. Nick and Hank quickly go over to him to make sure he is okay. Hank helps him into his chair and asks when the last time he ate was. Wu thinks about the bloody hairball and tells him he thinks he ate something last night. Nick and Hank leave as Wu looks at his hand, which has returned to normal. Nick and Hank meet Franco at Kevin's car. Franco tells him there is a witness who is sleeping in his patrol car. They go over to the car and Hank recognizes Pinky from past encounters. Pinky tells them, "I saw a guy who looked like he went through a windshield." Nick shows him a photo of Kevin and asks if this is who he saw, and Pinky tells him maybe. Pinky leads them to where he saw Kevin the night before. They hear Kevin's phone ringing in a bush. Nick picks up the phone as Hank finds Kevin's wallet and checks his ID and concludes it wasn't a robbery. Nick and Hank go talk to Bindra at the Medical Examiner's Office. Bindra tells them she has never seen anything like this before and says, "The only way I can explain it is, I found a high level of chitinase throughout the body." She says that chitinase is a digestive enzyme that is usually found in bats. Nick asks about the crusty stuff around Kevin's mouth, and Bindra tells him she thinks it is liquefied bone. Pinky tries to make a drug deal, but he ends up getting shot. Pinky crawls and tries to get up as blood pours out of his mouth. Nearby, Charlie sits in his van and sniffs the air. He gets out and goes to Pinky and starts emptying Pinky's pockets. Charlie apologizes and drags Pinky in front of his van. He then reluctantly runs Pinky over twice as Pinky screams in pain. Charlie drives to the trailer and goes inside. He woges and starts feeding Pinky's bones to his parents, the elderly couple from before, by regurgitating the now liquefied bones into their mouths as they are also woged. Hank arrives at Zuri's house with a bottle of Pinot Noir. Zuri hands Hank a corkscrew to open the bottle as she works on cooking salmon for dinner. Zuri then starts asking Hank questions about Nick, including if they still work together and for how long they've worked together. Hank asks her what changed her mind about them being together, and Zuri tells him, "You know what I am, and you accept me for what I am. I was too quick to overlook that." Adalind wakes Nick up in the middle of the night and tells him about Renard contacting her about Diana. Nick asks why he'd be telling her this now and she tells him, "I don't know. I think he's gonna use Diana to get to me for some reason." Nick then informs her that they think that Renard is working with Black Claw, but Renard doesn't know that they know. He then tells Adalind that if she hears from Renard again, to let him know. Hank meets with Nick at the precinct, and Hank tells him that his night with Zuri was very nice. Nick tells Hank about Renard contacting Adalind and about Diana being with the Resistance and not with the Royals like they thought. Hank says, "If the Captain is working with Black Claw, they're gonna use Adalind to get to you." He then gets a call and he tells Hank they have another body. Nick and Hank meet with Wu at the scene of Pinky's body. Nick says it's just like the last body, so they need to figure out what they're dealing with. Nick and Hank meet with Monroe and Rosalee at the spice shop. They find an entry about the Barbatus Ossifrage in a Grimm diary. Monroe and Rosalee tell Nick and Hank about them. They discuss how they are going to find the guy responsible for the murders. Rosalee says that they are attracted to the scent of imminent death and that there is something called the Parfum de la Mort, which is the scent of dying. She says she can make some up if they get her a body. Monroe says, "Well, I guess one of us could do it. Any volunteers?" Everyone looks at him and he tries to tell them no. Rosalee tells him he just has to lay there and endure the Parfum de la Mort. Monroe asks how bad it is and Rosalee tells him it's no worse than some cheeses. Adalind gets a call from Renard, who says he needs to see her tonight. He tells her not to bring Kelly or anyone else. She asks what she is supposed to tell Nick, and Renard says to tell him she's meeting with a client. Adalind asks if this is about Diana, but Renard just says that he'll text her where and when, and not to be late. A notification pops up on Eve's computer screen that an asset is missing and two people are dead. She looks up who the asset is and finds that it is Diana. Rosalee works on making the Parfum de la Mort in the back room of the spice shop. Monroe goes into the back room to see if Rosalee is almost done and she tries to tell him to stay out, but she is too late and Monroe is immediately grossed out by the smell. He quickly leaves the room, covering his nose as Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive. Nick asks if Rosalee is done and Monroe says it's almost ready. Nick, Hank, and Wu then make the same mistake as Monroe, going into the back room and immediately being disgusted. Rosalee comes out when she is done and apologizes for the smell. She hands Nick a perfume bottle and says, "Don't spray this until you have to and only on his clothes, not on his skin." She also hands Monroe something to plug his nose. Nick, Hank, and Wu leave as Monroe and Rosalee say goodbye to each other. Rosalee tells him, "Remember, take off your clothes before you come in the house and go directly to the shower; I think that would be best." They kiss and Monroe leaves. Adalind calls Rosalee and asks if she can watch Kelly for a couple hours and Rosalee happily agrees to do so. Adalind gets a text from Renard telling her when and where to meet, so she tells Rosalee she'll bring Kelly to her. Nick, Hank, Wu, and Monroe walk in a field at the park. Monroe plugs his nose and the others take a few steps back as he sprays himself with the Parfum de la Mort, saying, "I can feel how bad this stuff smells." Nick, Hank, and Wu go hide as Monroe coughs as he lies on the ground. Nearby, Charlie smells Monroe and heads his way. Adalind arrives at the spice shop with Kelly and thanks Rosalee for doing this. Rosalee asks how things are at work, and Adalind replies that work is good and she enjoys not being at the loft all day. Rosalee then asks how things with Nick are and Adalind admits she still hasn't told Nick that she is a Hexenbiest again, despite trying to many times. She says, "Every time I'm about to, I just freeze up, and nothing comes out." Rosalee tells her she can't keep it from him forever and Adalind says she knows. She thanks Rosalee again for watching Kelly and leaves. Monroe lays in the field, waiting as Charlie approaches. Near Wu, garbage rattles behind him and he quickly turns around. A dog sniffs and whimpers before growling at him. He suddenly morphs into a Neanderthal-like creature and chases the dog. Charlie continues getting closer to Monroe and sniffs the air. Nick and Hank get their guns out as Wu chases the dog. He ends up tripping and hitting his head, knocking him out and causing him to return to normal. Just before Charlie gets to Monroe, he pauses and sniffs the air multiple times. He then abruptly starts walking away from Monroe, so Nick and Hank come out of hiding. Hank asks if that was him and Nick says he doesn't know. They then realize Wu isn't around and agree that they need to find him. Charlie arrives at where Wu is and stands over him before he starts dragging him. Nick then finds Wu's wallet and calls Hank over. Charlie drags Wu closer to his van, complaining about having to do this for his parents. He squats down next to Wu and says, "I apologize. I really do. This isn't something that I want to do. I don't have anything against you. Believe me. It's just... who we are." He gets into his van as Nick and Hank meet up. They head in the direction that they think Charlie went as Charlie prepares to run Wu over. He revs his engine as Nick and Hank arrive. They tell him to get out of the van with his hands up. Charlie runs out of the back of the van, and back at the field, Monroe sits up looking around for everyone. Nick and Hank chase after Charlie. He pauses and woges, but Nick says they already knew what he was. Charlie starts to run again, but he is hit squarely by a truck. Charlie says, "My parents... depend on me. They're always so hungry. Tell them that I tried." He then dies, and Monroe walks up. A little while later, Wu is loaded into an ambulance and Nick tells him to hang in there and that they'll check on him at the hospital. Hank tells Nick that he found a registration for a trailer in the glove box, so he put a BOLO out for it. Hank says he'll call a cab for Monroe because they don't want him in their car with how he smells. Adalind meets with Renard. Renard says, "I'm sorry it has to be this way," as multiple men walk towards Adalind. Adalind woges, quickly realizing her safety is in danger, but a man drugs her from behind before she can do anything. She passes out and retracts as she falls into Renard's arms. He picks Adalind up to put her in a car. Nick and Hank arrive at Charlie's parents' trailer to let them know what happened to Charlie. Charlie's parents are taken to the morgue to identify Charlie. Nick says they are sorry for their loss and Charlie's dad asks if they can have a few moments alone with their son. Nick and Hank leave the room as Charlie's mom sobs, and she tells her husband that they can't let this go to waste. He agrees, and she woges and starts feeding on Charlie's bones. Nick and Hank hear the slurping from outside the room, but they have no interest in stopping Charlie's parents. Renard wakes Adalind up, and she angrily sits up. Renard tells her to wait and he steps to the side. Adalind is stunned to see Diana behind him, and Diana runs up to Adalind and they hug. Diana says, "I missed you so much," and Adalind tells her she missed her too. As the two hug again, Adalind momentarily glares at Renard. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Yaguaraté *Barbatus Ossifrage Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *Adalind is reunited with Diana. *Hank gets reacquainted with Zuri Ellis. *Wu's symptoms from being scratched by a Lycanthrope physically start to manifest. *Adalind has officially started working at her old law firm again. Trivia *The episode title is a play on the song " " by . *Paul Root, who portrays Pinklon "Pinky" Williams, also portrayed Michael Patterson in . *"Pinky" is a reference to the character, drug dealer Jesse Pinkman, from the television series Breaking Bad. *The number of Zuri's home address, 518, is a reference to the episode number. *Kevin Salesky's date of birth is listed in the Portland Police Bureau database as March 4, 1980, but his driver's license notes his date of birth as being March 22, 1975. References